The number of users on the Internet and World Wide Web has grown tremendously in the last five years. As is known in the art, users typically access information that is residing on various computer systems coupled in the Internet system. For example, a user via a personal computer or network server is able to access information, such as a “web-page” from computers that are located throughout the world.
One problem associated with the Internet and World Wide Web is that the search for information tends to be geographically spread out. In other words, though the user may be searching for information on a local marketplace or event, he/she may be given information about marketplaces or events throughout a country or even the world. Accordingly, much of the information that is presented is probably not helpful to the user.
On the other hand, individuals and companies that seek to provide information, products, services, etc. to potential users/customers are often providing information globally to individuals who have no need for the information being provided. In view of the above, there is a need for a method and system that provides information to a user that is more tailored to the user's physical location.